Misunderstanding
by ninaloid
Summary: Zero cheated on Nina? Or did he? What will happen to their relationship? ZeroxNina


Nina saw Zero kissing with San!

Will their relationship end this way?

(Nina and Zero are 25)

My first fanfic, sooo, if it's not good... let me know.

-Disclaimer-

I DO NOT nor WILL EVER own Mamotte! Lollipop

* * *

"That wasn't me!" said Zero.

"Oh really? Who else could possibly had an aqua blue spiky hair like yours?" asked Nina

"Okay, whatever if you don't believe me. I don't care!" shouted Zero.

"Ugh, YOU don't care? I never even care!" shouted Nina back

"Oh yeah? Well, I HATE you!"

"I hate you FIRST!"

"You know what? This is over!"

"Oh, it's been over years before you were born!"

"GOODBYE!"

"AND DON'T COMEBACK!"

They fought so hard last night. Zero and Nina used to have fights, but not this epic. It was all started at the library. Nina saw Zero, he was kissing with San. The moment she saw him, she ran away. At night when Zero came to their apartment, Nina was crying in the corner of the living room. When Zero asked her what's wrong, she slapped him without any hesitation. Then, the fight begun.

"I can't believe he's cheating on you, Nina. I thought he fell crazily, madly, head over heels in love with you!" said Sarasa who's visiting the earth for a short time.

"I know..." said Nina, she began to cry again "Sarasa, I can't believe this! He's going to propose to me and... this?"

"Nina, are you really sure it was San and Zero and they really what you thought they did?"

"Yeah, positive Sarasa!"

"Maybe Ichii knows something!" said Sarasa. Then she pulled out her cellphone, calling someone "Ichii, can you come over here? I'm at XOXO Cafè. Nina has a slight..." Nina glared at Sarasa who was just saying 'slight' "Ahem, I mean, a big big biggy problem!"

"So, will he come?" asked Nina in frustration.

"Yes, he'll come here ASAP" said Sarasa "Now Nina, I've got to go. Jeff wants to meet me. Now, don't cry again okay?"

"I can't. I have to cry" said Nina as tears flowed from her eyes.

"NINAAAAAAA! That jerk is gonna pay you big time! So, please if you want to thank me for making him pay, do me a favor, don't cry" said Sarasa in her sweet yet strong voice.

"Okay, Sarasa. Thanks. For everything" said Nina .

"Sure as long last you stop crying!" said Sarasa.

"Okay, Sarasa"

Then Sarasa left Nina. While waiting for Ichii, Nina looked around the cafe. And then she spotted something. An aqua blue hair that she recognizes. _Could it be... Zero? And who's that...? San? Again? _She whispered to herself.

Nina braces herself to go near the person that she thought was Zero. When she was about to walk, a hand reached her shoulder.

"AAAA!" Nina startled from the hand that touched her.

"Nina! Calm down, it's me!" said the brown haired guy.

"Ichii?"

"Yeah, it's me" said Ichii. And then they went out of the cafè to take a stroll.

They walked together. It was a pretty cold day. Nina shivered as she walked with Ichii. Realizing this, Ichii took his coat off and put it into Nina.

"Thanks Ichii" said Nina as she pulled the coat tighter.

"Sure, Nina" said Ichii with a smile "So, I heard you had a fight with Zero"

"Yeah..." Nina stopped walking. Ichii was already three steps further than Nina. He looked back at Nina, glancing the now full of tears girl. Nina was just standing there, without any words until she spoke "He was... cheating... with... S-S-Sa... HUWAAAAAAAA! ICHII I COULDN'T BEAR THIS!"

Nina buried her head in Ichii's chest. She shed all the tears she's been saving up until now. Seeing this, Ichii embraced Nina. His big hands clutching Nina's small body perfectly. Nina felt more comfortable with this.

"Nina... it's freezing out here. You wanna go to my apartment? I can make you some hot chocolate" said Ichii while tilting Nina's head with his finger.

'I... uhh... sure..." said Nina. Then Ichii used his teleport magic to take them to his apartment. They sat on a couch. Nina was still in Ichii's arms. She could feel the muscles in his arms. She felt so secure that she didn't say a word about Zero.

But no matter how hard Nina tries to forget all her pain, the pain still popping up in her head. Nina cried again. Ichii then stroke Nina's red hair as he whispered to her ears "I'm not going to let Zero get away with this, Nina. But you've got to tell me what exactly did he do"

Then Nina pulled out her head and nodded to Ichii. She explained everything she saw. Zero, San, and what they had done. She couldn't hold her tears, so as talk the tears started flowing from her eyes. She shouted over and over how he hated Zero. She even punch Ichii's chest because she was so upset. Ichii didn't say a word. He just caught Nina's punches and hold her, tighter and tighter, until she calmed down and cry on Ichii's chest.

Then Ichii pulled Nina closer and closer. He tilted up her head and stared at her eyes. They're faces were so close now. Nina knew what was going to happen so she closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes, all the images of Zero and their memories popped out in her head. Like she had a feeling that Zero would never hurt her, that Zero would never cheat on her. Nina instantly opened her eyes and found that Ichii was already a centimeter away from her face.

"No, Ichii. I can't" said Nina while pushing Ichii away.

"Zero, eh?" asked Ichii "You still have faith in him right?"

"I..." suddenly two people came by destroying Ichii's apartment's window. Ichii directly used his defense magic to protect Nina.

"Who are you?What do you want?" shouted Ichii.

"We're the magic examinees! We want you to hand over Nina!" said one of them.

"What? Magic examinees? Why in the world would you want Nina? She doesn't have any crystal pearl in her... right?" said Ichii while turning his head to Nina.

"I... don't know" said Nina.

"Remember the so-you-thought-was candy that you ate a week ago? The one that was on top of your shortcake?" asked the other examinee.

"IT WAS A CRYSTAL PEARL? AGAIN?" shouted Nina in frustration.

"Looks like it. Our crystal pearl radar detected it in you" said one of the examinee.

"Now, without any further ado, please hand over Nina" said the other examinee while using a magic to drag Nina.

"After my dead body!" said someone with an aqua blue spiky hair that Nina and Ichii recognizes.

"Magical Police Officer Zero?" said the two examinees.

"Zero!" shouted Nina in joy.

"If you want to pass the magic exam don't use criminality! Especially not to my Nina!" said Zero "DESTROYER BOMB!"

"We're sorryyyyyyyyyyyy~" shouted the two examinees as they flown into air after the explosion of Zero's magical bomb.

Zero came to lokked at Nina then at Ichii. Ichii nodded as a sign that he should come to Nina. Zero then walked towards Nina. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there. Before he could say any word, San and a boy who had an aqua blue hair who looks EXACTLY like Zero came.

"S-s-sa-san? But that's... so who's...?" Nina confused. San ran to Nina and hugged her.

"NINA-CHAAAAAN I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING!" shouted San "You see, Nina-chan. I was just working on my camouflage spell. That is Forte, not Zero. I was kissing with Forte, NOT Zero!"

Nina just stared at San in a really shocked look. The boy who looked like Zero then came "That's right Nina, I'm Forte"

"See this, Nina-chan!" San pointed her finger to the boy who looked like Zero and he turned back into Forte "I'm so sorry, Nina-chan. I picked Zero's appearance because he's the easiest to copy"

"HEY!" said Zero a little bit offended.

"Anyway, he wasn't cheating on you" said Forte.

"Yes, Nina. I would never cheat on you. I would never hurt you. How could you possibly believe that I would hurt you" said Zero while grabbing Nina's palm.

"She had no hesitation in you Zero, I can assure that" said Ichii while smirking.

"What? What have you done?" said Zero.

"Haha, Zero I'm sorry" said Nina.

"No, I'm sorry" said Zero.

"NO, WE'RE SORRY!" said San and Forte.

"Hahaha" Ichii laughed. Then Zero pulled Nina closer and kiss her.

"BUT WAIT!" said Ichii. Everyone looked at him "Nina swallowed the crystal pearl, again!"

"Oh yeah, about that here's my token of apologize" said San handing a bottle of pink potion. It was the potion that make the crystal go out. Nina drank it and in 5 minutes the crystal pearl popped out.

Then Zero took out a gun, put the crystal pearl in the gun, and shoot it into thin air. "This is the protocol that was given to me in case some baka girl swallowed a crystal pearl" said Zero mocking Nina like always.

"I hate you!" said Nina.

"Oh really? That's too bad, because..." Zero knelt in front of Nina and pulled out a ring "...I want you to marry me"

"Zero! I... yes yes yes! I do!" said Nina happily.

"That was a statement not a question hahaha" said Zero teasing Nina.

"Jerk!" said Nina.

"Will you marry me, my baka girl?" asked Zero.

"I will, my jerk boyfriend ahihihi" said Nina. Then she wore the ring Zero gave.

-And then they lived happily ever after!-


End file.
